This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project focuses on prototyping various computational approaches, both detailed stochastic and coarse-grain continuous, to modeling cytoskeletal dynamics. A detailed stochastic approach entails kinetic Monte Carlo simulations of both biochemical events, such as nucleation of filaments and polymerization and depolymerization events, and mechanical effects, such as movements of monomers and filaments in the presence of mechanical forces and stochastic fluctuations. A continuous approximation will be formulated in terms of ensemble averages or, in more detail, in terms of probability distributions in space and time.